JP2010-155590A discloses a hybrid vehicle in which an engine and a motor are arranged in series, a first clutch is arranged between the engine and the motor, and a second clutch is arranged between the motor and driving wheels.
In a hybrid vehicle with a configuration as above, by disengaging the first clutch and engaging the second clutch, running enters an EV mode only on the motor, while by engaging the first clutch and the second clutch, the running enters an HEV mode on the engine and the motor.
Moreover, by executing WSC (Wet Start Clutch) control in which the second clutch is made to slip at start or at deceleration to stop, smooth start and stop are realized without relying on a torque converter.